


A night in

by kennisqueer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, gays, puppy play sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennisqueer/pseuds/kennisqueer
Summary: Finnpoeeeeeeeeeeeee





	A night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transgallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/gifts).



Poe couldn’t stop looking at his alarm clock. He was extremely bored. Instead of staring at his blue ceiling, he decided to put on a shirt and walk to Finn’s. Because of his missions and his newly promoted title, the two lived separate lives. Luckily, Finn was stationed down the hall.

Poe knocked 2 times and then entered. It was their code. When Poe invited himself in, he heard the water running. Finn was a complete clean freak, so usually Poe would just wait in his room while he showered. Big mistake. 

Finn walked out completely naked. He didn’t even notice Poe was sitting on his bed, playing with the decorative beads on the bed. “Oh. Poe. Hi!” Finn said childishly, nudity was not a shocking thing when he was a stormtrooper. 

“Buddy. Clothes.” Poe said with a laugh, throwing the younger boy some sweatpants. Finn blushed furiously, tripping over his own legs. “Hey. Rose was supposed to be coming over. So-“ Poe’s expression changed quickly. 

“Finn! We haven’t talked in forever! Do I even matter to you anymore. You know what? Have fun fucking her-“ Finn pulled him into a kiss. It was slow, their very first. “Don’t.” Poe whispered. Finn frowned slightly, didn’t he feel the same way? 

“Did you feel it, too?” The two stared at each other, searching for a response. A conformation. “Do you want it, too?” Finn whispered, he pulled Poe towards him. Finn ran his fingers through Poe’s hair, kissing the shorter man’s neck. 

Poe started to rub Finn’s forming bulge, earning gasps from the sub. “Please.” Finn begged. Poe smirked, “what do ya’ want baby? Use your words, pup.” Finn whined. “Wanna taste you.” Finn wanted to have Poe’s cock in his mouth since they met. And Poe wanted Finn’s pretty lips wrapped around his lengthy cock. 

Finn got on his knees, pulling the older man’s pants down. He kissed the tip, looking up at Poe to see his reaction. Finn began bobbing quickly, struggling greatly. Poe sucked in harsh breaths, muttering explicits under his breath. Finn continued, he was in heaven. Poe moaned his name loudly, making sure everyone knew about them. 

“Up.” Poe ordered the submissive. “You look pretty with my cock in your mouth, but I bet you’d look even prettier with my cock inside you. Want me to touch you, puppy? Fill you up. Make you feel good.” Poe said with Finn’s chin in his grip. Poe guided the younger to stand still, grabbing Finn’s, not so hidden, lube. “Hurry, please.” Poe chuckled.

Poe ran his thumb over the submissive’s rim. The dominant then eased his middle finger inside of him. He gasped, biting down to keep his moans in. “No, baby. Let me hear how good I’m making you feel. Do it for daddy, hm?” Finn blushed even harder. 

“Yes, daddy.” He answered quickly, as Finn added another finger. Poe fingered him until he became a drooling mess, whispering obscenities and moaning loudly. “Please daddy, want you inside of me.” Finn whimpered out. 

Poe was quick to fulfill his need, lubing his cock up, and trying to bottom out in seconds. But when the minutes passed, it was worth it. Finn was in pure ecstasy, pulling on Poe’s hair, and fucking himself down on his cock. Poe pinned Finn’s hands behind his back, continuing to fuck the submissive. “Poe- fuck.” Finn whimpered, coming undone on his stomach. Poe pumped him through it, praising him throughout. And then followed suit, coming inside of the younger. 

“Fuck. That was great.” Poe said. “You did so well, baby. I knew you could do it for daddy.” Finn continued to blush, burying his head into Poe’s neck. “So much for a night in.” Poe whispered, quickly realizing that Finn had fallen asleep. Poe realized how in love he was with the cute ex stormtrooper, and proposed the next morning. 

 

To the first of many kinky and sex filled nights!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentine’s Day


End file.
